


in every sense

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Series: loving you [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Romance, idk what i'm doing anymore, prompt: senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: in all the senses (and all meanings of the word)





	in every sense

**01\. sungjin;**

sometimes you think he’s a mind-reader because he’s always moving, doing things, giving things, usually before you even know you were in need of it. it’s not far from the truth, just nothing misses under the watchful scrutiny, a gaze that once it had landed on you, never really leaves.

you catch him today as you two wander the small museum that just opened, clad in his oversized sweater over boyfriend jeans and palming a cup of hot coffee as it drizzles outside the decorated walls. you chance a glance up from the glass case that houses reflective plates to see him watching you across the abandoned display between you, both warmly invasive and familiarly vulnerable. like peeking into those glimmering pupils and not being sure if you’re looking out or in.

but then he pulls into a smile and you’re so lost in the languages those dark eyes speak.

(all you can think of is how, even in a room full of art, he’s still only looking at you.)

 

* * *

 

 

**02\. jae;**

he has no beginning nor end, just stretches of laughter, smiles, warmth. limitless and  perpetual.

yet the pauses, like the small instances before he speaks or breathes, are where you love to insert yourself. he chirps in surprise the first few times but soon he’s silent as he accepts it all. the pattern of words, touches, or kisses tapping out a code that only you two understand.

today, you’re lying on his chest as a movie plays, not really paying attention. but he doesn’t move, not even when the film runs itself dry into silence, choosing instead to hum in the absence, sending shivers through your connected bodies. and your eyelids flutter as his pulse plays hide and seek beneath your skin.

(he tells you with a shortness of breath about the infinite but you already know it all because of him.)

 

* * *

 

 

**03\. young k;**

before him, everything is always a decrescendo — the more you taste, the more you consume, the less new it is on your tongue. but that was before him, and he teaches you how to never get tired of the flavors of the world. how to swallow the stars and creating constellations on your tongue, experiencing everything afresh each time.

as you lean against the concrete wall around the small coffee shop that you palm in your hands now, he hums suddenly and leans down so close that you involuntarily lean back, averting your eyes and biting your lip. he doesn’t miss any of this.

keep doing that, he says, smile so chesire that the edges of his mouth are bows, and I’ll have to bite them myself.

then before you can even think up a response, he’s catching your coffee-lined lips, replacing the air in between his a low laugh and playful lick. and you drink it all in, tasting him in equal parts Friday night alcohol-laced passion and Sunday morning sweet smiles.

(if there is a way to savor the nectar that drips over the rims of your heart, he had found it.)

 

* * *

 

 

**04\. wonpil;**

you’re both always late when you’re invited to events together, and tonight is no exception.

as you struggle to hook the silver chain behind your neck, he drifts over to flirt his fingers at your hips for a moment before offering to help. the way he pushes aside your hair to tumble in front of your shoulders is much like a springtime wind that leaves your skin rain-soaked. his fingers make quick work of the link, but he doesn’t move, not even when the pendant rests comfortably at the pause in your collarbones.

instead the wandering hands return to your hips, this time much more insistent and promising. anything you have to say in return is lost when his lips spread its sunshine warmth through your skin, starting at the top of your spine all the way down to your toes.

you think again of the rain and how both it and this touch make you shiver despite feeling nothing cold. before you know it, you’re tangling legs in the middle of the couch and wondering why you even bother.

(you’re both still late that evening, but tonight you aren’t rushed.)

 

* * *

 

 

**05\. dowoon;**

it becomes a joke of sorts, of how when you two had first moved in together, he once accidentally used your perfume and had to spend the whole day smelling of you.

he doesn’t mind really, he says later, it had just been a more external show of what had been already happening inside his head.

since then, you’ve been careful to save the last of the perfume for only special occasions, which is hard when every moment you spend together with him feels like something worth dressing up for.

so, today there is a new bottle of perfume sitting delicately on your desk and you really should’ve known that he was keeping tabs on it. he’s far too pleased at your response to be at all abashed and produces a bouquet from behind his back, as if it is a sort of peace-treaty.

but even when you bury your nose into the purple petals and inhale the scent of lavender that you come to associate with him, you don’t bother trying to hide your pleased smile.

and neither does he.

(but they are nothing to the secret garden that blooms in your chest and fills all the spaces in your lungs with perfume because of him.)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr original](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/150612558446)


End file.
